Perfect Timing
by BlurglesmurfKlaine
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet in the midst of a zombie apocolypse. they imediatley fall for each other, but hardship, heartbreak and other obstacles keep them apart... with their love be able to overcome them? UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Outbreak: Kurt

(1) Perfect Timing

A/N: I promised myself that I would not take on another story, but I couldn't help myself I had an awesome dream and that's what this is based on. The first chapters are setting up the story and Blaine and Kurt don't actually meet yet... They're mostly what they did before they met and stuff... There will be lots of flashbacks too... So tell me what you think.

XXX

The entire New Directions were at Rachel's house the night before Regionals for a get together. Nobody's parents were home anyway, since there was a PTO meeting at the school. It had kind of become a tradition. They were playing truth or dare.

"Kurt!" yelled Rachel. "I dare you to kiss Brittany!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "WHAT is it with you guys making me kiss Brittany?"

Rachel laughed. "It's just so much fun watching you be awkward whenever you kiss Brittany! Or any girl for that matter!" everybody laughed along with Kurt and Rachel.

Brittany grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him. "Are you SURE you're a dolphin?" she asked when she pulled away. "Because you're a MUCH better kisser than most of the guys in school!" Kurt's face was flushed. "Like, he seriously puts all you Glee guys to shame!"

Everybody laughed when Kurt said, "Yes, Brittany! I'm sure. My doubts disappear every time I kiss you or any other girl!"

"My turn!" shouted Tina. "Puck! I dare you to... Crash the PTO meeting!"

"That's NO problem for the Puckster!" he said vainly flexing his muscles. "But you guys are coming with me! There's no way I'm doing this without accomplices!"

Everybody agreed and grabbed their stuff. They all headed outside. "We can take my car since it will probably fit most of you guys." said Kurt. But some of you might have to sit on each others lap!"

Everybody hopped in, somewhat squished, and headed out to the school.

They finally arrived at the school and piled out of the expedition. They walked into the school and their excited chattering stopped. The lockers were smeared with bloodstained handprints. The fluorescent lights flickered on and off. Papers were scattered all over the floor.

"Holy crap..." said Artie. "What the hell happened here?" as if to answer his question, Mr. Shue came running out of a hallway. He was limping and his leg was bloodstained. "Mr. Shue! Mr. Shue! What's going on?" Artie shouted.

Mr. Shue's eyes went wide and he yelled "GET OUT OF HERE! ALL OF YOU! RUN!" William wasn't about to let what was going to happen to him happen to these kids. Maybe he wouldn't be able to save them once he was gone, but he could help them now. "GET OUT NOW!"

The New Directions weren't about to leave their director behind. "We're not leaving without you!" shouted Rachel.

"JUST GO!" suddenly from behind Mr. Shue, Burt Hummel, eyes bloodshot and foaming at the mouth, grabbed him by the legs and pulled him down.

"Dad!" shouted Kurt. "Dad! Stop it! What the hell is going on!" suddenly Kurt took off from the group and ran towards Mr. Shue and Burt down the hall.

"KURT!" shouted Finn. "Get back here!" Finn ran after Kurt. There was no way he was going to let his little brother get hurt.

Kurt grabbed Mr. Shue's hands, trying to pull him away from Burt. Tears were streaming down Kurt's face. "Dad! Stop it! Just stop it!"

"Kurt! Get out of here!" yelled Will. He tried to push Kurt's hand out of his, but Kurt just wouldn't let go.

Finn came behind Kurt, wrapped his hands around his waist, and picked him up as he ran away. Kurt fought him every step he took, kicking and screaming, "LET ME GO! LET ME THE FUCK GO!" They finally came out the front door where all the New Directions! were waiting. A few were throwing up, but most had tears streaming down their face.

Finn grabbed a piece of shrapnel and put it through the handles to block the door.

"Unlock the door!" yelled Kurt. "My dad is in there! So are all our parents! And Mr. Shue!" Their was an obvious pleading in his voice.

"Kurt..." was all that Finn said. Kurt's lower lip quivered and he suddenly wrapped his arms around Finn and just cried.

From the near distance, one could hear Rachel say, "What the hell is going on?"

XXX

A/N: i know, it was kind of short, but the next chapter will be how Blaine found out about the outbreak and I'm not sure when they will meet up since I still have some things to set up for them. But the third will be about both Blaine and Kurt (probably).

Tell me what you think in a review! I need to know if this story is worth continuing.


	2. Outbreak: Blaine

3) Perfect Timing

The New Directions! had spent the night at Rachel's house, too shaken up from the night before to go home alone. Or maybe, thought Kurt, it's because everybody is too afraid to go home and see if their parents even made it there...

It was five in the morning.

Kurt hadn't slept at all the last night. He kept thinking that if he didn't fall asleep, it meant it was a dream... That none of it really happened... His thoughts were interrupted by a hand gently placed on his shoulder. It was Rachel. Kurt looked at her hand on his shoulder, then up at her. She kneeled down next to Kurt and her lower lip quivered. Everything that had built up between them from last night suddenly all came out in the form of tears. They held each other for at least forty minutes and just let it all come out. The hurt. The pain. The grief.

"I don't know what's going on," said Kurt, "but I think we need to get out of here."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Let's just let them sleep for a while longer... They've been through a lot..."

"I'll make breakfast when they wake up." said Kurt.

Brittany was the first to wake up around 9. Followed by Mike, then Artie, then Santana. Then Quinn, Sam, Finn, Puck, Mercedes, and finally, Tina.

They all ate their pancakes in silence, nobody willing to break it, as if talking might make what happened more real than it already was.

Finally Quinn spoke up. "This is ridiculous! Why are we all acting like last night didn't happen? It was REAL! And as much as we'd like to ignore it, we can't! We have to figure out what the HELL happened last night and find out if what happened to our parents is going to happen to us!"

"Quinn's right," said Kurt. "This thing is real and our lives could be in danger. We probably can't stay here, and if we're going to be on the move, we need supplies... Any suggestions?"

"There's this warehouse store that my mom used to take us so we could buy my shampoo in bulk." said Finn. "It's called Sam's Club. They sell everything in bulk. Food, clothes, toilet paper... They have weapons too... I've seen a couple rifles there, knives too."

Kurt nodded. "Then it's settled... As soon as we finish breakfast, we head out to Sam's Club."

XXX

Blaine had a dream that night. He dreamt that he was at his house again, with his brother Cooper and his mother. He was sitting at the table talking to them after dinner when their faces morphed. They became paler and blood pooled beneath their eyes, making bags. Their eyes became bloodshot, and they were suddenly after Blaine. He ran upstairs into his room only to be trapped in a corner. He closed his eyes and began praying to a God he didn't believe in, praying that he would at least escape with his life. Finally, he opened his eyes, and what he saw, or rather WHO he saw, took his breath away. He saw face, more of a shadow of a face actually. He couldn't make out any detailed features, but it's not like he would've payed attention to them anyways. He was distracted by the eyes staring back at him. They were blue-green one moment, green the next, then, green-gray. They seemed to keep changing colors, but that wasn't the only thing about them. Those eyes, knew the same hurt he'd been through, they had seen the same pain, and maybe even more...

Blaine woke up gasping, from fright and because those eyes had taken away his ability to breathe. The five remaining Warblers were all staring at him.

"Who's Kurt?" asked Wes.

Blaine shook his head as he was trying to clear it. "What? I-I don't. I've never met anybody named Kurt."

"You sure?" asked Thad. "Cause you were mumbling his name in your sleep."

"I-I... No... I'm sure, I would've remembered him... Now where are we headed now? We obviously can't go back to Dalton."

"We talked about it while you were asleep," said David. "We decided that we probably can't go home either, so we'll have to stay on the move. We'll need supplies, so we're headed to Cosco. It's a warehouse store that has food and toiletries in bulk. They have weapons too."

Blaine nodded. "Let's get a move on then."

XXX

The New Directions! were walking around Sam's Club strategically figuring out what to take. So far, they had ruled out anything microwaveable or frozen. So far, they had lots of canned fruit, canned meat and corn, canned veggies, and Finn had practically begged Rachel and Kurt to let him get the giant tub of cheese puff balls. As for toiletries, they had toothbrushes for everybody, lots of deodorant, razors, and of course, toilet paper. They also had a gun or knife for each member, and six tents. Two people per tent.

Kurt was in the candy isle, looking for something that he could use to either bribe or shut Finn up with in the future, when he heard a rustling sound coming from the Snickers. Kurt froze in his tracks. There it was again. Kurt pulled out the pocket knife ha had taken from the hunting display. He walled slowly towards the Snickers and quickly knocked down a stack of boxed candies.

He was met with the most angelic face, more porcelain than his own, short golden curls, and the most innocent, crystal blue eyes that had obviously seen to much to handle. The girl was young. Too young, thought Kurt.

Kurt crouched down to meet these eyes. "Hey there," he said. "What's your name?"

"Amy." said the child.

"And how old are you Amy?"

She held out one hand and spread her fingers out, signaling that she was five years old.

Kurt nodded. "My names Kurt."

"Hi Kurt." she said shyly.

It broke Kurt's heart that this little angel had been left here or was lost. Away from her family.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" she nodded. "Come on, let's go." he offered Amy his hand and when she took it, lead her to Rachel. Rachel looked at the child, heartbroken. "Amy?" said Kurt, "Would you like to come live with us?" Amy nodded her head vigorously, with a smile upon her face.

"Well, Amy," said Rachel with a smile. "Welcome to the New Directions!"

XXX

The six Warblers had left Cosco with lots of canned fruits, veggies, soups, and beef. They had some granola bars as well and of course water. They also had brought three or four tents.

"I think we should just keep moving away from the zombies." said Jeff.

"Nobody said they were zombies." replies Blaine.

"Oh, who are we kidding!" exclaimed David. "We can pretend all we want, but in the end there's no denying it! We, my friends, have been caught in a zombie outbreak."

XXX

A/N: the next chapter is THE chapter, I promise. I'm so sorry for making y'all wait for it, but you see Amy is a crucial character to Kurt. She is the reason Kurt and Blaine even meet. If you keep reading, you'll see what I mean ;)

Reviews are like crack to me :)


	3. Sam's and Cosco

3) Perfect Timing

The New Directions! had spent the night at Rachel's house, too shaken up from the night before to go home alone. Or maybe, thought Kurt, it's because everybody is too afraid to go home and see if their parents even made it there...

It was five in the morning.

Kurt hadn't slept at all the last night. He kept thinking that if he didn't fall asleep, it meant it was a dream... That none of it really happened... His thoughts were interrupted by a hand gently placed on his shoulder. It was Rachel. Kurt looked at her hand on his shoulder, then up at her. She kneeled down next to Kurt and her lower lip quivered. Everything that had built up between them from last night suddenly all came out in the form of tears. They held each other for at least forty minutes and just let it all come out. The hurt. The pain. The grief.

"I don't know what's going on," said Kurt, "but I think we need to get out of here."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Let's just let them sleep for a while longer... They've been through a lot..."

"I'll make breakfast when they wake up." said Kurt.

Brittany was the first to wake up around 9. Followed by Mike, then Artie, then Santana. Then Quinn, Sam, Finn, Puck, Mercedes, and finally, Tina.

They all ate their pancakes in silence, nobody willing to break it, as if talking might make what happened more real than it already was.

Finally Quinn spoke up. "This is ridiculous! Why are we all acting like last night didn't happen? It was REAL! And as much as we'd like to ignore it, we can't! We have to figure out what the HELL happened last night and find out if what happened to our parents is going to happen to us!"

"Quinn's right," said Kurt. "This thing is real and our lives could be in danger. We probably can't stay here, and if we're going to be on the move, we need supplies... Any suggestions?"

"There's this warehouse store that my mom used to take us so we could buy my shampoo in bulk." said Finn. "It's called Sam's Club. They sell everything in bulk. Food, clothes, toilet paper... They have weapons too... I've seen a couple rifles there, knives too."

Kurt nodded. "Then it's settled... As soon as we finish breakfast, we head out to Sam's Club."

XXX

Blaine had a dream that night. He dreamt that he was at his house again, with his brother Cooper and his mother. He was sitting at the table talking to them after dinner when their faces morphed. They became paler and blood pooled beneath their eyes, making bags. Their eyes became bloodshot, and they were suddenly after Blaine. He ran upstairs into his room only to be trapped in a corner. He closed his eyes and began praying to a God he didn't believe in, praying that he would at least escape with his life. Finally, he opened his eyes, and what he saw, or rather WHO he saw, took his breath away. He saw face, more of a shadow of a face actually. He couldn't make out any detailed features, but it's not like he would've payed attention to them anyways. He was distracted by the eyes staring back at him. They were blue-green one moment, green the next, then, green-gray. They seemed to keep changing colors, but that wasn't the only thing about them. Those eyes, knew the same hurt he'd been through, they had seen the same pain, and maybe even more...

Blaine woke up gasping, from fright and because those eyes had taken away his ability to breathe. The five remaining Warblers were all staring at him.

"Who's Kurt?" asked Wes.

Blaine shook his head as he was trying to clear it. "What? I-I don't. I've never met anybody named Kurt."

"You sure?" asked Thad. "Cause you were mumbling his name in your sleep."

"I-I... No... I'm sure, I would've remembered him... Now where are we headed now? We obviously can't go back to Dalton."

"We talked about it while you were asleep," said David. "We decided that we probably can't go home either, so we'll have to stay on the move. We'll need supplies, so we're headed to Cosco. It's a warehouse store that has food and toiletries in bulk. They have weapons too."

Blaine nodded. "Let's get a move on then."

XXX

The New Directions! were walking around Sam's Club strategically figuring out what to take. So far, they had ruled out anything microwaveable or frozen. So far, they had lots of canned fruit, canned meat and corn, canned veggies, and Finn had practically begged Rachel and Kurt to let him get the giant tub of cheese puff balls. As for toiletries, they had toothbrushes for everybody, lots of deodorant, razors, and of course, toilet paper. They also had a gun or knife for each member, and six tents. Two people per tent.

Kurt was in the candy isle, looking for something that he could use to either bribe or shut Finn up with in the future, when he heard a rustling sound coming from the Snickers. Kurt froze in his tracks. There it was again. Kurt pulled out the pocket knife ha had taken from the hunting display. He walled slowly towards the Snickers and quickly knocked down a stack of boxed candies.

He was met with the most angelic face, more porcelain than his own, short golden curls, and the most innocent, crystal blue eyes that had obviously seen to much to handle. The girl was young. Too young, thought Kurt.

Kurt crouched down to meet these eyes. "Hey there," he said. "What's your name?"

"Amy." said the child.

"And how old are you Amy?"

She held out one hand and spread her fingers out, signaling that she was five years old.

Kurt nodded. "My names Kurt."

"Hi Kurt." she said shyly.

It broke Kurt's heart that this little angel had been left here or was lost. Away from her family.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" she nodded. "Come on, let's go." he offered Amy his hand and when she took it, lead her to Rachel. Rachel looked at the child, heartbroken. "Amy?" said Kurt, "Would you like to come live with us?" Amy nodded her head vigorously, with a smile upon her face.

"Well, Amy," said Rachel with a smile. "Welcome to the New Directions!"

XXX

The six Warblers had left Cosco with lots of canned fruits, veggies, soups, and beef. They had some granola bars as well and of course water. They also had brought three or four tents.

"I think we should just keep moving away from the zombies." said Jeff.

"Nobody said they were zombies." replies Blaine.

"Oh, who are we kidding!" exclaimed David. "We can pretend all we want, but in the end there's no denying it! We, my friends, have been caught in a zombie outbreak."

XXX

A/N: the next chapter is THE chapter, I promise. I'm so sorry for making y'all wait for it, but you see Amy is a crucial character to Kurt. She is the reason Kurt and Blaine even meet. If you keep reading, you'll see what I mean ;)

Reviews are like crack to me :)


	4. Water

(4) Perfect Timing

Kurt held Amy in his arms. It had been six uneventful weeks since he and the rest of the New Directions! had taken her under their wing. But she was especially close to Kurt. She was the daughter that he'd always wanted, and he was the father that she so desperately needed. Whenever they didn't find a building to sleep in, they always shared a tent. He'd read old copies of 'Vogue' to her and when she fell asleep, he'd wrap her in a blanket so that she wouldn't get a cold.

Ever since the outbreak, the weather had been bipolar. Blazing during the day, freezing during the night. Artie came up with the theory, that the mass amount of dead bodies had released carbon, nitrogen, and other gasses, screwing with the atmosphere, hence, the bipolar weather.

Kurt was twirling her blonde curls around his fingers. They were softer than the silk pajamas he used to have. He never wanted to let her go, but right now, she needed him to. You see, a few days ago, the New Directions! had run low on water. They had a few bottles left, and everyone was dehydrated. They stopped at many places to search, with no luck so far. Everyone was thirsty, but Amy had taken the hardest hit. Within the first two days, she had grown weak and feverish. Now, Kurt had to go out and find water, before it was too late.

He laid her down in their tent and gently kissed her forehead. "Goodbye, angel. I'll be back for you. I love you." he walked out of the tent and faced Quinn. "Tell her, that I love her and that I'll be back before she even knows I'm gone." Quinn smiled and nodded.

Kurt grabbed the three gallon bottle that they had found and fashioned a strap on, and threw it on his back. The rest of the New Directions! were sitting around a campfire. He walked towards them. "I'll be back guys." they all nodded and the only thing that anyone could hear was the crackling of the fire. He knew what everyone was thinking. That he wouldn't come back. But he'd prove them wrong, if only for Amy.

And with that in mind, he walked away, the setting sun casting a long shadow ahead of him.

XXX

The Warblers were in Jeff's van jamming out to the few CDs he had. Blaine was staring out the window, daydreaming about those eyes he had seen only once about six weeks ago.

Suddenly in the distance, walking the same way they were heading, was a dark, tall figure. As they came closer, the figure became clearer. It was a tall chestnut haired boy, wearing rolled up khaki pants and a green-gray muscle shirt. He had a camouflage cloth tied around his head.

"Guys!" exclaimed Blaine. "Look! Another person! Speed up! Catch up to him!"

XXX

Kurt Hummel walked down the road, the sun blazing down on his skin. 'Oh Gaga,' he thought. 'I am going to freckle so badly.' it was his first day on his water hunt and he'd been disappointingly unsuccessful.

Suddenly he heard a familiar sound from behind him. The sound of tires against the gravel. Kurt looked behind him to see a dark green van making it's way towards him. "Shit!" he cried out "Vultures!" vultures was the nickname that the New Directions! had given any pirates that crossed their path.

Kurt took off running. The van was getting closer, and closer. "Oh shitshitshit! Why did I promise I'd make it back? Now I'll never see Amy again!" he was near tears by now. He was so caught up getting away that he didn't realize that his shoe was untied. He tripped on his shoelace and went flying through the air, only to bang his head against the ground, sending him into unconsciousness.

Kurt briefly faded into consciousness. Then out again. Then in, gathering bits and pieces of a conversation.

"You think he's still alive?"

"Looks like he's breathing..."

"Where'd he come from...?"

"Another city..."

"Is he awake yet?"

"Buddy- hey, hey dude wake up!"

"Don't call me dude..." he finally managed to mumble. Kurt managed to open his eyes, only to find himself staring into the most gorgeous hazel eyes he'd ever seen, accompanied by short, but unruly, dark, curly hair.

Blaine thought the boy looked vaguely familiar. That is, until he opened his eyes. Blaine had seen those eyes before. The pain in them. The ever-changing sea colors. Yes, he was sure he'd seen them. But he wasn't sure how it was possible. It couldn't be, could it? But there was no denying that those were the eyes that he'd seen in his dream.

Kurt suddenly scrambled so that he sat up, panting, wondering who these boys were and where they came from. "Who-who are you?" he asked. "What do you want? Where did you come from?"

"We could ask the same about you," said the curly haired one. At that moment, Kurt realized there was five other guys. A black one, an Asian, one with long blonde hair, one with long dark hair, and one tall one with short black hair.

Kurt scoffed. "Um, excuse me, but you were the ones who came to me! Why should I have to explain myself!"

"Because," said the Asian. "There are five of us and one of you, so I suggest you talk."

"Fine," Kurt huffed. He got on his knees, dusted off his pants, and stood up. He was fine until about five seconds later when he felt his knees wobble, and suddenly, they gave out. He would have crashed straight into the ground, had it not been for the curly haired boy who caught him.

"Shit," the curly haired boy said. "Guys, we need to get him to the van STAT, he's bleeding!"

"What?" squeaked Kurt. He brought his hand to the back of his head and flinched at the sting when his hand touched the wound. He brought his hand in front of his face and his eyes widened when he saw the blood. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body went limp in Blaine's arms.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Great," he muttered to himself. Then louder, he said, "Guys! He fainted! Help me get him to the van!" David came over and grabbed the boys legs, while Blaine supported his torso. They walked over to where they parked the van and opened the back door. Blaine gently placed the tall, but light boy on the back.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open, and he attempted to sit up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said the curly haired boy. "Don't even try to sit up, lay back down..." he gently pushed Kurt back down. Kurt realized that this boy had muscular arms... "I'm Blaine, by the way... Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel." Blaine froze. Could it be? It was too insane, though. "You know," said Kurt with a smirk "If you keep your mouth open like that, you're gonna catch flies,"

Blaine shook his head. "I'm- I'm uh, sorry. It's just... You remind me of someone I met once..." Kurt began to sit up again. "You need to stay down or else you'll get dizzy." he said trying to keep Kurt down.

But Kurt shook him off. "I may look like I'm made of porcelain, but I don't break as easily. This whole... Situation... Along with years of bullying, have made me hard." Kurt's face suddenly flushed, and Blaine suppressed a laugh. "No! Not like that! God! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Hanging out with these guys," Blaine gestured towards the Warblers, laughing, "My mind is permanently in the gutter. But, if I'm not overstepping, why were you bullied."

Kurt shrugged. "My sexuality. Being in Glee club. Being different."

"Wait, you mean you're...?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. The last thing he needed right now was to deal with a homophobe. "Yes, I'm gay, and if you have a problem with it, then I'll just be on my way!" he snapped.

Blaine laughed. "Trust me, I don't have a problem with it. Far from it, I was bullied at my old school, too, for being gay, before I moved to Dalton."

Kurt gave him his best 'Bitch Please' look and scoffed. "You're kidding, right?" Blaine just shook his head. "Wow, I just, didn't expect that." they sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Kurt broke it. "Well, I should be going. I need to find water. My family was running low when I left to go find some last night." he got off the van and started to walk away before a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wait, please don't go yet." Blaine pleaded. "We have plenty of water. We can give you some, but only if you promise to stay the night. I couldn't live with myself if you were walking and collapsed or something. We'll drive you back to your family tomorrow, with water."

Kurt thought about it for a moment before agreeing. After all, what harm could one night do?

XXX

Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes were all standing just outside the campsite, staring at the direction Kurt had left from the evening before. The sun was setting fast, and their hopes that he'd return were falling even faster.

"He'll come back..." said Mercedes. "He has to."

"Tana?" Brittany called.

"Yeah, Britt?"

"Is my dolphin gonna come back?" her eyes were watering now.

"I don't know, Britt, I don't know..."

XXX potato

The Warblers decide to camp out that night. They had four tents and there was seven of them, meaning someone would get their own tent.

As soon as they realized this, Thad called out, "SHOTGUN!" which meant that the rest would split up into pairs.

"Jeff and I share a tent!" called out Nick.

Blaine looked at Kurt and explained that the two were dating.

"Well, I'm sharing with Wes!" called David. "No WAY I'm sharing with Blaine, again!" Blaine shot him a dirty look. "What?" He asked "You cuddle too much!"

"I guess that leaves me with you," Kurt said to Blaine. For some odd reason, bit their hearts had leapt at the thought of sharing a tent, and possibly cuddling.

They set up their tents, and threw down some blankets. Blaine fell asleep instantly, but Kurt wasn't so lucky. He was staring at the roof of the tent, listening to the wind flap against the synthetic material. He was suddenly startled by a mumbling, sleeping, Blaine.

"Cooper." he mumbled. "Coop..."

'Of course' thought Kurt. 'Of course someone like Blaine has a boyfriend! Why did I even get my hopes up?'

Blaine suddenly put his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt gasped, but didn't try to move Blaine. Instead, he placed his arms around Blaine's, and slept better than he had in over a month, for once, finally feeling safe.

XXX

A/N: I am really enjoying writing this! And I have huge plans for this story, so hang in there guys! I am really thankful to the few who have reviewed, were almost to five! And no I'm not being sarcastic. That is actually a lot for me so thank you and keep reviewing!

Up next: Home Again

Please review!


	5. UP FOR ADOPTION

UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME FOR MORE DETAILS! Sorry to the few who were following this story, but I've just hot a LOT on my plate now :( AND I have a major case of Writers Block :'( OH HOW I WILL MISS THIS FIC! But alas... I cannot bear to keep it 


End file.
